Haven Songfic
by UnendingSilenceOfSong
Summary: This is my first songfic, but I think it is pretty good. Drabbles. I just turned my iPod to shuffle and wrote. Enjoy! :


A/N: This is my first songfic, so be nice. :3 Sorry the stories aren't long, the songs weren't long enough. Also, this was written before _Who, what, where, wendigo_, so Audrey didn't do the Rev in yet. Enjoy! :D

* * *

1. Destroya- My Chemical romance

Duke traced a the ring on his coffee mug, following the lip, lost deep in thought. Yesterday, when Audrey had said that… What had she meant? Did she really believe that there was a secret society hidden within Haven? A society bent on destroying those with the Troubles? Maybe they…. Maybe they were the ones trying to kill him. But he didn't have a Trouble- did he? Even if he did, he might have a way to stop those against the Troubled so that he could save Haven.

He picked up the phone, dialing Audrey's number. She picked up after three rings. "Audrey Parker here," she said, and it took him a minute to respond.

"Hey, Audrey. I think I have something to help us against the enemy," he said, pulling the map from its box.

"Ok, I'll be right over. Whatever it is, I hope it works. We need to destroy the Rev, no matter what."

"See ya' soon," he replied, then hung up.

2. Death- White Lies

I look over at him, my heart in my throat. I love him. I have for a long time, perhaps since I first met him and he saved me. But, I don't know how to tell him. He always seems so strong, so sure of himself. We've been friends for a while now, and he's always supported me, and I've seen that he has a very sweet side.

But what if he doesn't love me back and all this has been for nothing? I'm so afraid to tell him what I feel, afraid that I'll be rejected, that he might still be hurting too much from his loss. These thoughts consume me, I feel them taking a hold on my mind, leaving room for nothing else. Is it even proper for me to love him? What would the others say? Could we even be together if he didn't reject me? Oh, god, now I'm imagining different ways he could reject me. No. He's a kind person. If he has to reject me, I'm sure he'll do it nicely.

I stand up, my hands shaking, and walk over to where he's sitting. "Hey Duke," I say, "I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure, Audrey. What is it?" he asks, looking up from his work to smile at me. I smile back, taking a seat and preparing myself.

3. Firefly- Breaking Benjamin

My name is Audrey Parker. And so is hers'. I stare at her from across the table. She's eating Honeycombs, same as me. We developed a love for them in third grade when- no. _She_ developed a love for them, I just happened to inherent that memory. We think so much alike, it's so weird… like having a sister I always wished I could have. Her showing up here poses a new question to me: when did my life actually start? When do our memories part? God, I hate her for being so much like me, but I am her. I can't hate her. I sigh, pushing up from the table to pour m cereal in the sink. I no longer can stand the sight of Honeycomb cereal.

4. Lonely Road- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

I'm sitting in the hammock on my back porch, pondering my life, as it's happened so far. Recently, things seemed to take a turn for the better. I became friends with an FBI agent/ Police officer, inherited a restaurant, and my wife came back. Turns out she was a traitor, working for the Rev, so maybe that part hadn't been quite so good. And then, a few weeks ago, she'd died. She'd died in my arms, and there was nothing I could've done. She was only here for a few weeks, and then she was ripped out of my life again, this time for good. And I blamed the Rev with every ounce of my being.

It seemed as if everything good in my life eventually comes to an end. My dad, my grandpa, Evie. I couldn't bear to lose anyone else. I even considered leaving Haven, but I couldn't. I couldn't leave my friends.. Or, or Audrey. She meant too much to me now, and I felt that perhaps I had been falling in love with her. But Audrey… there's no way she can love me.

I suppose I'll always walk the lonely road.

5. Mr. Brightside- The Killers

Audrey, Audrey, Audrey. Her name swirled through my mind, consuming my very being. I could feel her. I could actually feel her. Audrey. The only one. It figures it would be her, young and pretty, always smiling at me. I know- well, I think- I love her… but does she love me? I needed to know. My hands trembling, I picked up my cell, dialing Audrey's number. No answer. She had said she was heading home, though, and seeing how her room was right above the Gull, that's probably where she was. I grabbed my keys and darted towards the door.

When I pulled up to the Gull, I found that I had trouble parking, the lot was so full. Eventually I ended up parking on the side of the road, then I ran into the Gull. Stacy, a waitress working for Duke greeted me. "Hey Stacy, have you seen Audrey/"

"I think I saw her with Mr. Crocker," she said, popping her gum loudly.

"Ok, thanks,' I replied shortly, making my way through the restaurant, looking for Audrey an Duke. After ten minutes of searching, I still couldn't find either of them. I checked my watch. 8:45. She might've already finished dinner and headed upstairs to her apartment. So I went outside, pounding up the stairs that led to her place. I rose my hand, just about to knock when I saw them. Together.

Duke and Audrey were kissing on her couch, so engrossed in each other they hadn't even noticed me come up the stairs. I lowered my fist to my side, turning and walking back down the stairs, my heart feeling as if it had been torn out of my chest.

6. Gangsta Sexy- Hollywood Undead

_Duke was in the middle of the dance floor, surround by hundreds of other men and women. There was a small clearing around him so everyone could watch him. Duke was decked out, all his bling was on and he was dancing in a way no one had ever seen before. He was the lead gangster here, everyone wanted to meet him. All the ladies wanted to get with him. He smiled at them, yet he still didn't see her. Audrey. She should be here, shouldn't she? Then he paused as he saw her, reaching out to call her name-_

Duke sat up straight in bed, hi mind whirring from the incredibly strange dream he'd just had. Gah. That was the last time he listened to Hollywood Undead before falling asleep.

7. Shake it Out- Florence + the Machine

Audrey looked down at the man she had just shot through the heart. She knew she should feel remorse, but she couldn't he had been causing so much pain and suffering to others- knowingly, at that. He had had given her no choice, he been about to kill her. So she shot him, another Troubled gone. She put away her pistol, leaving the body for cleanup, and headed home.

All she could think about that night was that man. And the other people she'd killed. All her regrets But how many of them had she actually killed? It was hard to know what she'd actually done and what the other Audrey had done, there was almost no way to distinguish their memories from each other's. The regrets of her life swarmed around her, misting her eyes. She took a deep breath.

"You're okay," she told herself. "You do everything for a reason. Just shake it out. Shake out those negative feelings."

8. Pretty on the Outside- Bullet for my Valentine

How could he have trusted her? He'd thought she was still the pretty face that he knew, but then again, that had never been true about Evie. She'd betrayed him countless times, but this one time had been one too far. She knew that his life hung in the balance. But still, he wished she could've explained herself to him. But now she was dead, and he'd never know if everything was a lie or not. She had been so pretty on the outside.. But on the inside? Not so much.

9. Chelsea Smile- Bring Me the Horizon

He knew. He knew their secrets and they didn't even know about it. Actually, he knew everyone's secrets. Every time anyone got close to him, its like he could hear it being whispered to him, and then he knew their deepest an darkest secrets, maybe even one they weren't even aware that they had. Their secrets, he heard them everywhere. They haunted him, making him feel trapped in other people's lives. He knew their secrets, but he could never tell anyone about it, for that was hi secret. Even the secret-stealer had a secret; his ability. Even now, as he walked down the street, he could help but pick up different parts of random people's secrets. For example, the blonde women sitting at the café, she was in love with a man name Duke, but resented herself for it, because her partner wouldn't agree with her being with Duke. And the little boy playing tag with his sister in the park. His secret was miniscule, yet the man knew that the boy thought it determined his whole future. He had broken his mother's vase, and hadn't told her that he had been the one to do it.

10. Kryptonite- 3 Doors Down

Duke and Audrey were sitting on lounge chairs on his boat, their hand stretched towards each other in the space between them. Duke took her hand and turned to look at her.

"Hey Audrey?"

"Yea?"

"What would you do if I went crazy?"

"Duke, you are crazy." she replied, laughing.

He sighed. "Audrey, I'm serious. What if all this; the troubles and having people who want to kill me follow me around.. " he trailed off. " What if it causes me to lose my mind and I start mumbling crazy things or destroy something?"

"Duke, I highly doubt that will happen. You're too strong to let that happen. But if it does- know that I'm here for you. If they put you in a mental institution for god knows why, I'll be there. I'll hold your hand." she smiled at him and returned to her book and letting go of his hand.

"I love you," he whispered.

"What'd you say?"

"Oh- nothing, nothing. Just muttering to myself. He-he, probably just going crazy..." he forced a smile on his lips then got up to get himself a drink.

* * *

Please R&R! :3 Thank you for reading my drabbles.. :)


End file.
